


Atypical Declarations

by sweepingdonut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Art, Digital Art, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oh My God, Small Penis, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Steve loves Bucky. Bucky loves Steve too. But....
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Atypical Declarations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).




End file.
